Many restaurants deliver food to customers' residences. In particular, the pizza delivery industry has delivered millions of premade pizzas to customers' homes, places of work, or other locations over the years. Some restaurants deliver food in plastic or paper bags, which are inefficient at maintaining the food at a relatively hot or cold temperature. When using plastic or paper bags, the food temperature quickly moves towards the surrounding environment temperature during the delivery since plastic and paper bags do not provide efficient thermal insulation. Many pizza delivery companies use thermally insulated bags specifically made to transport pizzas, but these bags are ineffective at delivering other types of food items. In addition, these pizza bags include only a single internal compartment or cavity.